Saint Simpsons: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para FreedomGundam96 por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!. Hyoga desaparece misteriosamente y en Asgard se respiran aires de guerra, ¿podrán resolver este problema los Caballeros de Athena?.


Saint Simpsons: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses

 **Antes de empezar, les vengo a anunciar que esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amigo y seguidor FreedomGundam96, cuyos OC van a participar en este fic y también estarán en mi otra historia llamada "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", como siempre digo, no soy dueño de Saint Seiya, Los Simpsons y los personajes que aparecerán aquí, las dos series son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y empresas junto con sus países de procedencia y los OC son propiedad de FreedomGundam96. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Frío, ventiscas, soledad, todo eso caracterizaba a la Tundra de Siberia, un páramo muerto, helado, sin ninguna posibilidad de que el Ser Humano pudiera sobrevivir allí, salvo algunas personas que vivían en aldeas diseminadas y pequeñas por todo el sitio, las cuales tenían elevadas chances de poder tener una vida cálida y alejada del frío, ese era el sitio donde toda esta historia estaba por comenzar.

Se oían golpes, gritos y murmullos, un casco negro y con cuernos salía volando y golpeaba el duro y congelado suelo helado, la superficie de aquella estructura recibía también el impacto del cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos y barba pelirroja, estaba herido y sangraba por una herida cortante que tenía en la cabeza junto con su Armadura destrozada.

\- ¡Por favor...ayúdenme!. Pidió auxilio pero en aquel sitio nadie podría oírlo, en ese momento, alzó la mirada con horror y vio a un gigantesco Soldado vestido de negro, detrás suyo resplandeció una de las tantas Auroras Boreales y éste lanzó una risa llena de burla y desprecio.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muere!. [Bramó el Soldado, alzando una gigantesca hacha de guerra pero cuando la dirigió hacia la cabeza de su víctima, ésta se congeló y quebró en miles de fragmentos] ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!. Preguntó con furia y desde el Viento Blanca venía caminando un joven rubio y de ojos celestes.

\- ¿Quién eres tú quien se atreve a manchar con sangre los "Hielos Puros"?. Soy Hyoga y no puedo permitirlo. [Dijo el ruso, quien hizo su entrada, mirando a cada uno de los Soldados de aquel escuadrón que tenían de prisionero a ese sujeto inocente, éstos lo miraron con incredulidad y silencio, hasta que comenzaron a reírse].

\- ¿Hyoga? ¡Ahora sé el nombre que llevará tu tumba!. [Se burló otro de los Soldados y le lanzó su hacha contra él, como si fuera un boomerang, pero éste fue evadido, aprovechando el momento para derrotar a cada uno de los enemigos, los cuales intentaron abatirlo pero fue en vano, ya que fueron vencidos por la agilidad del rubio ruso, quedando solo uno, el cual no tenía forma de combatirlo].

\- ¡Maldición!. Gritó el Soldado y de ahí emprendió la retirada, mientras que Hyoga iba para asistir a aquel sujeto, los enemigos huyeron hacia el Norte.

\- _"Jamás había visto a tales Bárbaros, ¿Quiénes serían?"._ ¡Oiga, resista!. Se preguntó y luego fue para atender a esa persona.

\- ¡Ayúdeme, por favor...en el Palacio Valhalla de Asgard...comenzó la "Batalla de los Dioses"!. Le transmitió ese hombre su mensaje al ruso, para luego quedar inconsciente, producto del combate ocurrido.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muere!. [Bramó el Soldado, alzando una gigantesca hacha de guerra pero cuando la dirigió hacia la cabeza de su víctima, ésta se congeló y quebró en miles de fragmentos] ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!. Preguntó con furia y desde el Viento Blanca venía caminando un joven rubio y de ojos celestes.

\- ¿Quién eres tú quien se atreve a manchar con sangre los "Hielos Puros"?. Soy Hyoga y no puedo permitirlo. [Dijo el ruso, quien hizo su entrada, mirando a cada uno de los Soldados de aquel escuadrón que tenían de prisionero a ese sujeto inocente, éstos lo miraron con incredulidad y silencio, hasta que comenzaron a reírse].

\- ¿Hyoga? ¡Ahora sé el nombre que llevará tu tumba!. [Se burló otro de los Soldados y le lanzó su hacha contra él, como si fuera un boomerang, pero éste fue evadido, aprovechando el momento para derrotar a cada uno de los enemigos, los cuales intentaron abatirlo pero fue en vano, ya que fueron vencidos por la agilidad del rubio ruso, quedando solo uno, el cual no tenía forma de combatirlo].

\- ¡Maldición!. Gritó el Soldado y de ahí emprendió la retirada, mientras que Hyoga iba para asistir a aquel sujeto, los enemigos huyeron hacia el Norte.

\- _"Jamás había visto a tales Bárbaros, ¿Quiénes serían?"._ ¡Oiga, resista!. Se preguntó y luego fue para atender a esa persona.

\- ¡Ayúdeme, por favor...en el Palacio Valhalla de Asgard...comenzó la "Batalla de los Dioses"!. Le transmitió ese hombre su mensaje al ruso, para luego quedar inconsciente, producto del combate ocurrido.

* * *

En la Mansión Kido, las noticias sobre el viaje de Hyoga hacia Asgard y el mensaje que les había enviado a sus amigos eran bastante desconcertantes, ¿qué estaría pasando en aquellas tierras del Norte de Europa? ¿Acaso había algún peligro que les acechaba?.

\- Esto es de lo más raro, mi Maestro Hyoga se fue para esas tierras pero jamás ha regresado ni se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, algo no me gusta para nada, debo ir yo también hacia allí. Dijo Allison, quien estaba sumamente preocupada por su Maestro rubio, el cual había entrenado, no solo a ella, sino también a Lisa, Jessica, Sherri y Terri.

\- Estoy con ella, ¿por qué no vamos para allá?. Sugirió Lisa, tal vez lo hallarían sano y salvo.

\- No lo sé, hay algo que me preocupa y mucho. Dijo Bart, el cual no tenía confianza y veía a su Maestro, Seiya de Pegaso, escribir el nombre de aquella misteriosa región a la que irían.

\- Bart está en lo cierto en que se preocupe por ustedes, niñas pero Asgard...debemos ir al Reino de Asgard para ayudar a nuestro amigo Hyoga. Comunicó Seiya su decisión de ir en auxilio de su Camarada.

\- ¿Dónde está Asgard?. Preguntó Shiryu, quien lanzó su pregunta hacia Saori, quien se hallaba en los balcones de la Mansión, en donde se podía sentir el viento de la noche.

\- Es la Tierra de los Dioses del Norte de Europa. Respondió la Diosa sin voltearse.

\- ¿La Tierra de los Dioses del Norte de Europa?. Preguntó Seiya, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Saori salió hacia el balcón y pudo sentir el viento que le traía aquellas noticias.

\- _"Algo está sucediendo en Asgard y el culpable es Odín"._ Pensó la chica, sumida en la preocupación por todos ellos.

* * *

La mirada de Saori se dirigía hacia el Norte, hacia aquellas heladas tierras donde en los riscos se hallaba Hyoga, quien había partido y fue atacado misteriosamente, cayendo al vacío y quedando inconsciente por el golpe que recibió al sentir el impacto contra el suelo.

\- _Cuando llegue el Invierno tres veces sin el alivio del Verano, el Mundo tendrá que enfrentar la Terrible Guerra y entonces las personas, incluso los hermanos se matarán entre sí. Todo el Mundo se cubrirá de llanto y sangre, será un Mundo en donde se ponga de acuerdo en nada._ Dijo una misteriosa voz, mientras que se iban acercando hacia una inmensa Estatua de Odín.

* * *

El viaje había empezado y con ello llegaron hacia las tierras de Asgard para averiguar sobre el paradero de Hyoga y sobre el motivo de saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel país del Norte de Europa. El Sol se ocultaba en el Horizonte y con ello llegaría la noche y la enorme Fortaleza y Ciudad de Asgard, sitio donde se encontraba el Palacio Valhalla.

\- ¿Hyoga? Se supone que debe haberme visto, qué extraño. Loki. Dijo un hombre de tez pálida, cabellos blancos, rasgos duros, parecía ser alguien de edad madura, sus ojos eran de color violeta claro y su cabello blanco corto salvo unas mechas cortas más largas que la nuca. Utilizaba una túnica de mangas largas y de color violeta con un cinturón azul, portaba otra túnica más que también era de mangas largas pero ésta era azul y poseía dos hombreras también azules con detalles en oro. Junto con ello llevaba una capucha decorada con varios Ornamentos en oro. Dejó su copa sobre el mueble y se dirigió hacia un joven de estatura de un 191 cm, con una apariencia física que lo hacía ver como un joven de alrededor de unos 20 años, tez blanca con un cuerpo delgado pero bastante musculoso, sus cabellos eran rubio, cortos y ojos color verde. Además de que vestía una túnica de color rosa, cinturón negro y una capa de color morado con hombreras de color rojo. Éste es hallaba arrodillado detrás de los sitiales donde estaban aquel Representante de Odín, Athena y a la derecha se hallaba los Caballeros de la Diosa y a la izquierda, tres misteriosos jóvenes.

\- Lo siento, Alteza, no he recibido informes relacionados con la visita de un Caballero de Athena. Informó Loki, quien alzó la mirada y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- ¿En serio?. Le ordené de que viniera primero que nosotros. Recordó Athena sobre ese pedido que le había encomendado a Hyoga, mientras que el Representante de Odín tomaba su copa de vino.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe el motivo de venir a verme?. Preguntó con una extraña mirada hacia la Diosa.

\- Bien, recibimos noticias de un hombre que pidió la ayuda de Hyoga, un hombre en Siberia. [Comenzó Saori con el relato, mientras que Loki levantaba la cabeza, llamando la atención de Shiryu y Martin] Al parecer, dicho individuo tenía una cierta relación con Asgard. Finalizó ella, cosa que lo único que recibió fue el murmullo del Representante, quien terminó de beber el vino de su vino.

\- Loki, ¿no sabes quién es ese hombre?. Preguntó Shiryu hacia el rubio arrodillado, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

\- ¿Cuál hombre?. Preguntó el rubio fríamente.

\- Tengo la impresión de que nos ocultas algo. Sospechó Seiya.

\- ¡Qué osado! ¿No sabes que debes hablarles con respeto a los Caballeros Guerreros del Santuario de Odín?. Les preguntó Loki con seriedad y frialdad en su voz.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?!. Preguntó Seiya y en ese momento, Bart sintió una extraña presencia en aquel sujeto, el cual se levantó del suelo y los miró con sus ojos, los cuales mostraron un intenso brillo.

\- _Qué sujeto más raro, esto no me gusta._ Temió el rubio americano, mientras que Seiya apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

\- _"Su Cosmos es demasiado agresivo"._ Pensó Seiya en aquellos momentos.

\- Guerrero Loki, debes mostrar más hospitalidad. Pidió el Representante con suma tranquilidad en su voz y el rubio hizo una reverencia.

\- Sí. Respondió el muchacho, mientras que se "disculpaba" y Saori se levantaba del sitial.

\- Sé respetuoso, Seiya, Bart y los demás no han demostrado eso. [Pidió Saori al Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que volvía a dirigirse hacia el peli blanco] Lamento mucho este incidente, perdone nuestra rudeza, nos retiramos. Se disculpó la Diosa, haciendo una reverencia y emprendieron la marcha de allí.

\- Mmm, al parecer su viaje fue muy largo, así que ¿por qué no se quedan esta noche en el Palacio del Valhalla?. [Les ofreció el Representante su hospitalidad y asilo] serán nuestros Invitados de Honor, Kazuya y sus hermanas los guiarán a sus habitaciones. Añadió el hombre, quien señaló hacia un muchacho de cabellos medio negros, su edad era de 15 años, ojos azules y tez clara. Este joven estaba acompañado por una chica de cabellos medio largos y de color negro y ojos azules y la última otra chica de pelo largo y de color celeste y tez clara, los cuales permanecían en silencio].

\- Agradezco su invitación pero estoy muy preocupada por Hyoga, así que...Se disculpó Saori con el peli blanco, el cual se había volteado y al sentir que su oferta era rechazada, simplemente volvió para mirar hacia el Horizonte y con una sonrisa tranquila, se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Es una lástima que no acepte. Loki, acompáñalos hasta el pie de la Montaña. Pidió al rubio que los escoltara, mientras que se iban yendo de allí.

\- Sí. Respondió fríamente y acatando la orden, para luego dirigirse hacia Seiya y Bart.

\- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?!"_. Pensaron tanto el Maestro como su Aprendiz pero cuando Loki iba a escoltarlos, dos personas más entraron en escena.

\- Permítame llevarlos en mi Carruaje. [Dijo con educación un joven apuesto, con apariencia física que lo hacía ver como un joven en sus dos décadas, era bastante alto, se destacaba por su piel blanca, sus cabellos rubios y algo largos, casi llegando a sus hombros y sus ojos azules. Llevaba sus ropas de Sacerdote, la cual se componía de una túnica de color blanco, cinturón negra donde se encuentra colgando una cinta rosa, poseía una larga capa blanca en el exterior y de color verde en el interior de la capa con hombreras de color azul. La chica que lo acompañaba era de cabellos delgados, ondulado y rubio, con una mecha larga que le pasa al cuello, sus ojos eran turquesa, tez pálida, presentado las características de las mujeres Nórdicas.] Maestro Derbal (Dorbal), Freya estuvo con nosotros de visita pero ya es hora de que se retire, así que con su permiso, escoltaré a las Damas fuera del Palacio. Dijo con educación, mientras que la chica rubia hacía una reverencia ante Dorbal, quien se sentó de su sitial.

\- Entiendo, entiendo, me parece muy bien. [Respondió el hombre y se dirigió hacia la rubia] Freya, me da gusto verte.

\- Gracias, a mí también, Maestro. Agradeció la rubia y de ahí se dirigieron hacia Saori y sus Caballeros.

\- Chicos. Les llamó el rubio y los tres acompañantes que estaban allí se unieron también.

\- _"¿Quién será este hombre?"._ Pensó Allison al ver a ambos rubios pero no parecían ser hostiles, en cambio, no confiaba en nada en ese sujeto llamado Dolbar.

\- Yo la acompañaré. Dijo el rubio, quien era mirada por Saori con suma tranquilidad, sintiendo que él no era un enemigo.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho. Agradeció Saori y hubo un momento de silencio en el Templo del Valhalla.

\- Hermano, deberías ser más amable con la Dama, es la primera vez que la ves. Aconsejó Freya, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

\- ¿Ah? Disculpe mi torpeza, lo lamento mucho, sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que no es la primera vez que la veo. Me llamo Frey. Pidió disculpas, se presentó y extendió su mano ante la Diosa de Grecia.

\- Yo me llamo Saori Kido. Se presentó la chica y de ahí fueron escoltados fuera del Templo.

Pronto solo quedaron Dolbar y Loki.

* * *

El Sol se iba ocultando en Asgard, la noche iba a llegar y era el momento de regresar al Santuario, el sitio era patrullado por los Guardias y las tropas del Valhalla, mientras que no había charla, los niños de Springfield estaban bastante preocupados por el destino de Hyoga y en especial por la misteriosa falta de noticias y la desconfianza que sentían hacia Dolbar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?. Preguntó Martin, mientras que llegaban tres sujetos, dos avanzaron hasta ellos y el tercero estaba recostado contra la ladera montañosa oriental.

\- _"¿Eh? También tienen el Cosmo agresivo"._ Sintió Seiya aquella amenaza, mientras que desde las escaleras bajaba Loki y les cerraba el paso.

\- ¿Algún problema, Caballeros?. Preguntó Lisa hacia aquellos sujetos, los cuales no respondieron.

\- Por favor, no tema. [Pidió Frey a Saori] ¡Guerreros Sagrados, abran el paso!. Les ordenó el rubio a aquellas personas.

\- ¿Guerreros Sagrados?. Se preguntaron Shun, Rod y Todd.

\- Aquí en Asgard, los Caballeros que cuidan de Odín son llamados "Guerreros Sagrados". Les contó Freya la historia y el papel que desempeñaban aquellos personajes.

Frey se les acercó a los dos primeros de adelante, los cuales le cortaban el paso a Saori y sus Caballeros, los enfrentó con la mirada, todo quedó sumido en la calma y solo el Viento podía sentirse en aquellos páramos.

\- Ahora sigamos con nuestro camino. Les dijo Frey y pudieron continuar avanzando, pero en aquellos momentos, el sujeto que estaba recostado contra la ladera oriental de las Montañas, les impidió el paso a Shiryu, Martin y Allison, hubo un intercambio de miradas, como si se conocieran con anterioridad.

\- Midgard, no seas hostil con nuestros visitantes. Le ordenó Frey al sujeto de la máscara.

\- _"¿Midgard? Ese Cosmos..."_. Se preguntaron Shiryu, Allison y Martin cuando en aquel momento, esa persona avanzó y pudieron ver unos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

\- Sigamos, por favor. Pidió Frey y siguieron avanzando, pero cuando Shun y los Hermanos Flanders pasarían, otro de los sujetos le impidió el paso y mostró su Espada y de ahí fueron los últimos en pasar, los cuales fueron Seiya y Bart, quienes lanzaron una mirada de "ricos", cosa que hizo enojar al primero de los sujetos, el cual se mostró enojado, luego de eso, Loki les siguió con la mirada para después reírse por dentro.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Adiós!. Se despidieron Seiya y Bart de esas personas.

* * *

Pronto cayó la noche en Asgard y refugiados en la Casa de Frey y Freya, decidieron pasar allí hasta el día siguiente, necesitaban recuperar sus fuerzas y prepararse para su vuelta a Grecia.

\- Mi hermano sugiera que se queden aquí para pasar la noche, pero que salgan de Asgard por la mañana, es peligroso que se queden aquí. Les contó Freya, quien cerraba las cortinas.

\- ¿Quiere que nos vayamos de Asgard?. Preguntó Seiya a la rubia, quien se hallaba sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea.

\- ¿Por qué peligroso?. Quiso saber Shun.

\- Mi hermano encontrará al Caballero y una vez que lo haga, lo enviará de regreso a su tierra, váyanse. Les prometió Freya con suma tranquilidad.

\- Espero que lo haga. Confío Saori en las palabras de la rubia.

\- Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que marcharnos?. Quiso saber Seiya con Bart.

\- Es lo mismo que me pregunto, aquí hay algo que no me gusta y no me iré sin saberlo. Se negó Lisa a marcharse de aquel sitio.

\- Pienso lo mismo, no sé por qué, pero temo que aquí se esté gestando algo muy feo. Añadió Allison.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y allí en la puerta se hallaba un Soldado del Palacio Valhalla con una noticia importante.

\- Encontré esta Máscara de Caballero en los Glaciares del Este. Mostró aquel objeto y se lo entregó a Saori.

\- Es de Hyoga. Lo reconoció Seiya con Allison.

\- Entonces, ¿Hyoga está...?. Preguntó Saori y de ahí aquel Soldado, el cual era el mismo que el ruso había salvado, respondió rápidamente.

\- Yo solo encontré esta Máscara. Fue su respuesta, pero podía sentirse el miedo en su voz.

Shiryu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por nada en el Mundo.

\- Iré a buscar a Hyoga y lo encontraré. Martin, Allison, vengan conmigo. Pidió Shiryu.

\- Nosotros también iremos. Se unió Seiya con Bart y Lisa.

\- También yo con Rod y Todd. Añadió Shun.

\- Andrómeda, tienes que quedarte aquí con Jessica para proteger a Saori. Le pidió Seiya a su amigo.

\- ¡Claro!, lo haré. Acató el peli verde la orden.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo, no importa lo que cueste.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Trono, ante la Estatua de Odín, Dolbar se hallaba sentado y ante la presencia de Frey, quien estaba arrodillado, dándole las noticias más importantes de los sucesos.

\- Gran Maestro, ¿en realidad quiere una Batalla contra el Santuario?. Preguntó el rubio, hubo un momento de silencio, parecía el peli blanco estar bastante callado y de ahí se dirigió hacia el joven.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿De qué Batalla hablas?. Quiso saber el hombre.

\- No es necesidad de decirlo, la existencia del Santuario no es tan trascendente como digamos, como de la misma Athena Reencarnada en Saori Kido, es necesaria para la Paz de la Humanidad, la Guerra no es buena, la Batalla entre los Dioses de Asgard y los del Santuario solo traería sangre derramada sin sentido. Pidió Frey que recapacitara Dolbar al respecto, cosa que parecía hacerlo enojar.

\- ¡Frey, deja de preocuparte por lo que no pasa!. Fueron sus órdenes, siendo bastante brusco con él.

\- Sí, lo intentaré, pero temo que Loki (Roki) está planeando algo para hacer estallar la Guerra entre los Dioses. Mostró su preocupación ante ello.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Dolbar y un repentino brillo rojo se pudo ver en sus ojos.

\- Para aniquilar a los Caballeros del Santuario y a Athena, logrando así el control del Santuario. Mostró el joven y tomando una reacción dudosa sobre aquel hombre.

\- ¡Qué tontería!. Bramó con furia Dolbar,levantándose del Trono.

\- Si Asgard y el Santuario se fueran a la Guerra, esto desataría una ola de crueldad que dejaría devastada a toda la Humanidad, todo orden desaparecería, ¡tenemos que evitarlo a como dé lugar!. Por favor, convenza a Roki de que desista de tal idea. Pidió Frey a Dolbar.

En esos momentos, el hombre bajó los escalones del Trono, se dirigía hacia el rubio, cuya sombra crecía y trataba de intimidarlo pero él no parecía temerle. Parecía que todo estallaría, había una enorme tensión y de ahí ambos permanecieron en silencio.

\- Veré que Roki desista, Frey. "Prometió" con esa sonrisa que podía convencer a todo el Mundo.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el rubio y se retiró de allí hacia la puerta, donde lo estaba esperando Kazuya con sus hermanas.

\- ¡Frey!. Le llamó Dolbar, el rubio se dio la vuelta y vio como las garras del hombre se clavaban sobre su piel, volando la sangre por todas partes.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. Se preguntó Kazuya, quien sintió esa presencia enemiga en el Salón del Trono.

* * *

\- ¿Así que encontraron a Hyoga?. Preguntó Saori, quien se hallaba en la puerta de la Casa Frey, donde un grupo de Soldados había arribado con el Carruaje.

\- Sí y se requiere su presencia de inmediato en el Palacio Valhalla. Les anunció uno de los Guardias.

\- Saori, tenemos que ir de inmediato. Pidió Shun, mientras que Freya cerraba las puertas.

* * *

\- ¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga!. Les llamaba Seiya, Shiryu, Bart, Lisa y Allison por la zona de los riscos.

\- ¡Maestro Hyoga! Dios, ¡¿en dónde estará?!. Quería saber Allison, preocupada por su Maestro.

\- Creí que iba a ser más fácil encontrar su rastro, Seiya, Bart, Lisa, tendremos que ir por caminos diferentes. Aconsejó Shiryu.

\- De acuerdo, nos encontraremos después, Shiryu. Prometió Seiya y acordaron el punto de reunión.

\- Cuidado, Bart, este sitio me da mala espina. Le pidió Lisa a su hermano.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Prometió el rubio y se pusieron en camino.

* * *

Aprisionado en aquella zona donde iban los prisioneros y traidores a la Patria, Frey se encontraba atrapado, herido, sus prendas estaban dañadas por todo lo sufrido y sus brazos atrapados en aquellos enormes pilares que le hacían daño y sangraban.

\- _"Odín, por favor, concédeme en estos últimos momentos Sabiduría, Valor y Fuerza"._ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Rogó Frey, mientras que comenzaba a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de esas pesadas ataduras y comenzaba a sentirse un intenso terremoto en toda la prisión, cayendo escombros por todas partes.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está Hyoga?. Preguntó Saori, la cual había llegado al Palacio Valhalla y se enfrentaba con Dolbar.

\- ¿Hyoga?. No lo sé. Respondió fríamente el Representante de Odín.

\- ¿Qué significa esta gran mentira?. Volvió a preguntar Saori al respecto, mientras que ese hombre se le acercaba.

\- Nada más que eso, Athena, una gran mentira. Alegó aquel hombre.

\- Pero ¿por qué?. Preguntó ella de nuevo y Dolbar se detuvo ante ella.

\- Athena muy pronto y así el Santuario pasará a mi poder, el Poder de Dolbar, el Amo de Asgard. Dijo con todo orgullo ante ella.

\- Pero ¿qué dice? ¿Acaso Odín quiere que haya una guerra entre nosotros y que se acabe el Mundo?. [Interrogó ella pero esa pregunta lo hizo enojar más] Si usted es el Representante sobre la tierra del Gran Dios Odín, debería entender que esto es negativo y no nos llevará a nada. Además, mis Caballeros jamás permitirán que eso suceda, Athena no morirá en sus manos. Advirtió Saori, mientras que Dolbar estallaba en cólera.

\- ¡CALLA!. Le ordenó y todo el sitio se tornó rojo por el ataque le lanzó.

\- Tal vez logres acabar con mi cuerpo mortal pero el Cosmo de la Diosa Athena vivirá por siempre, no me vencerá. Juró ella, mientras que la mano del peli blanco se quedaba helada y todo el sitio resplandecía ahora de un color violeta por su Cosmos.

\- ¡A CALLAR, TE ENVIARÉ A UN MUNDO DE SUFRIMIENTOS, A UN INFIERNO DONDE NO PUEDAS LIBERAR TU COSMOS NI TRANSMITIR TU PENSAMIENTO! ¡Ya nadie podrá salvarte!. [Exclamó y mostró Dolbar su verdadero rostro] ¡Odín: "ESCUDO INVENCIBLE DE ODÍN"!. Sentenció el hombre, mientras que su poder arrastraba hacia el interior de aquellas "Puertas" a Saori, quien cayó hacia aquel Vacío.

* * *

\- ¡Saori!. Gritó Shun junto con Rod y Todd.

* * *

\- ¡Sí, esa fue Saori!. Reconoció Seiya la caída de la Diosa y miró hacia el Palacio Valhalla junto con Bart y Lisa.

* * *

\- _"El Cosmos de Saori ha desaparecido...¡¿Qué?!"._ Pensó Shiryu, mientras que sentía otra presencia.

* * *

\- ¡Jajajaja! Tendrás que observar al Mundo transformarse en un siniestro pantano, observarás viva en el "Escudo de Odín". Eso sí tus células cerebrales logran resistir la desesperación, ¡jajajajaja!. Río Dolbar, mientras que se veía a Saori atrapada en la Estatua del Dios Nórdico.

* * *

\- _"Esto es una tragedia"_. Pensó Freya, mientras que las dos hermanas de Kazuya salían de allí y se dirigían a por su hermano.

* * *

\- _"Dolbar, maldito infeliz, ya me lo temía, ¡no puedo creer que le hizo esto a la Diosa Athena, ¡no se lo permitiré! ¡Mis hermanas y yo ayudaremos a Seiya y a sus amigos para derrotar a este monstruo!"._ Pensó Kazuya, el cual salió disparado del Palacio y se encontraba con sus hermanas.

\- ¡Kazuya!. Escuchó la voz de las dos chicas, haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Kazumi, Yukiko, menos mal que están bien, creí que les había pasado algo, ¿también lo sintieron?. Se alegró el muchacho de verlas.

\- Estamos bien, pero Athena...Dijo Yukiko con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, debemos ayudarlos a los Caballeros de Athena, Dolbar, ese maldito sabía que no se podía confiar en alguien así. Debí haberme encargado de él y sus Dioses Guerreros yo mismo. Se mostró Kazuya molesto pero Kazumi lo detuvo.

\- ¿Y qué planeabas hacer, "Burro con Alas"? Esos tipos te destrozarían en poco tiempo. Advirtió ella, lanzando ese apodo que detestaba el joven.

\- ¡No me llames así, Enana!. Lanzó el muchacho su ataque, cosa que la hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "Enana"?! ¡Te voy a...!. Juró ella y ambos iban a empezar sus clásicas peleas, pero Yukiko los freno.

\- Este no es el momento de pelearse entre ustedes, dejen eso para otro momento y hay que concentrarse, Athena corre peligro y Dolbar está maquinando su plan de conquista, hay que detenerlo pero ya. Ordenó la chica.

\- Tienes razón, escucha, tú ve y busca a Andrómeda y los dos Aprendices suyos, Kazumi, ve con Shiryu, Martin y Allison, yo iré a buscar a Seiya, Bart y Lisa, ¡rápido!. Pidió Kazuya, mientras que se dividían en dos tres grupos.

\- ¡Aye!. Respondieron las dos y se lanzaron a la búsqueda de los Caballeros de Athena

* * *

\- ¡Saori, ¿en dónde estás?! [Buscaban Shun, Rod y Todd a la Diosa, lanzándose con las "Cadenas de Andrómeda" por las pendientes del Palacio, cuando en aquellos momentos la vieron, atrapada en la proa del Barco de Odín] ¡Saori!. [Gritaron los tres y volvieron al sendero de las almenas de la edificación] ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¡Vamos, chicos, de prisa!. Pidió Shun.

\- ¡Sí, Maestro!. Acataron la orden y comenzaron a correr por las laderas montañosas, pero un joven de cabellos cortos, sin peinar, color plateado, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado pero bastante musculoso, tez morena y con una apariencia que daba de ser un muchacho de 20 años, atacó a los tres por los acantilados, arrojándolos al suelo.

\- Andrómeda y Aprendices, ¿están dispuestos a pelear conmigo?. La única forma de rescatar a Athena será venciéndome primero. Les impuso el peli plata su desafío, mientras que Shun y los dos niños se levantaban del suelo.

\- _"Ella es nuestra responsabilidad, tenemos que salvarla, cueste lo que cueste"._ [Pensó Shun, quien estaba herido pero dispuesto a pelear, las "Cadenas" se fueron preparando, mientras que se vía la Galaxia de Andrómeda y el rival tomaba su Espada].

\- Oí decir que las "Cadenas de Andrómeda" son solo para la defensa, así que tendré que atacar ¡AHORA!. Sentenció el villano y se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡"ATAQUE DE CADENAS"!. Lanzaron Shun, Rod y Todd sus ofensivas contra el oponente, provocando oleadas de ataques pero el enemigo utilizó su Espada, con la cual emitió un intenso brillo, destruyendo los golpes y de ahí provocando que se enterrara en el suelo y comenzara a moverse hacia ellos, llegando hasta ellos y provocando una explosión que destruyó parte del suelo, el cual comenzó a ceder, pero Shun y los dos niños lograron aferrarse a la otra parte.

\- ¡Tramposo!. Gritó Rod.

\- Al parecer he cortado tu Ropaje Sagrado, Andrómeda, lo mismo para tus Aprendices, ¡y ahora cortaré la carne y el hueso!. Así que al final, los Caballeros de Athena son simples mortales y mira en qué han quedado tus "Cadenas de Defensa", ¡¿Qué intentan hacer ahora?!. Les preguntó el rival.

\- ¡Salvar a Saori!. Fue la respuesta de los tres.

\- ¡Podremos contigo, solo eres un payaso!. Exclamó Todd, quien le plantó cara al rival.

\- Je, niños tontos, ¡ustedes ni su Maestro son rivales para mí, yo soy el Guerrero Sagrado Ullr!. Se presentó el enemigo hacia ellos.

* * *

En los Bosques, Shiryu junto con Martin y Allison detuvieron su marcha, miraron hacia la Oscuridad que impregnaba ese sitio y sobre el peligro que acechaba en su interior.

\- Así que estás aquí, aún recuerdo la agresividad de tu Cosmo. Dijo Shiryu, mientras que el rival se quitaba la capa y el Casco, quedando con la Armadura naranja y el Cosmos.

\- Qué buena memoria, Shiryu y hola, Allison, jeje. Les "felicitó" Midgard, quien se quitó por último la Máscara y reveló su rostro.

\- ¡Hyoga! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! Creí que eras un Guerrero Sagrado de Odín. Preguntó Shiryu y estrechó su mano, provocando un brillo pero eso llevó a que el ruso mostrara una sonrisa aterradora.

\- Maestro Hyoga, ¿qué le han hecho?. Preguntó Allison y en ese momento, una punzada de dolor se mostró en el rostro de Shiryu, viéndose como su mano derecha se congelaba por efecto de la ofensiva secreta de Hyoga.

\- Jejeje, Shiryu, no volverás a usar tu mano derecha nunca más. [Sentenció el rubio y lo lanzó por los aires al Oriental, para luego atacarlo violentamente y arrojándolo como una bomba en picada contra el suelo. Shiryu intentó reincorporarse pero Hyoga volvió a la carga, golpéandolo en el estómago y tirándolo contra un gigantesco pino, el cual cedió y cayó al suelo].

\- ¡Maestro Shiryu! ¡TOMA ESTO, TRAIDOR: "EXCALIBUR"!. Lanzó Martin su ofensiva con la Espada en sus manos pero Hyoga fue más rápido que él, tomándolo con fuerza del cuello.

\- Lento, muy lento fue tu ataque, Martin de Lobo. Dijo con tono de burla y lo arrojó contra el suelo, provocando que volara el pasto por todas partes, quedando solo Allison, la cual temblaba del miedo ante ese nuevo Hyoga.

Desde el pino caído, el rubio fue al ataque una vez, golpeando y pateando a Shiryu repetidas veces.

\- Hyoga. Le dijo el Oriental y en ese momento éste le mandó otra patada, pero fue evadida por el Oriental, quien pegó un salto en el aire.

\- ¡Maestro, pare, por favor!. Rogó Allison pero viendo que Hyoga volvía al ataque, ella le propino junto con Shiryu un puñetazo en el rostro, arrojándolo contra el piso.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Hyoga?. Quiso saber el Oriental y la chica por su traición.

\- Es muy simple, Shiryu, Allison: Cuando vine a Asgard, me di cuenta de que Odín es el Dios más poderoso de todos, es más poderoso que Athena e incluso es el único Dios. Respondió a la pregunta que le habían hecho, tras levantarse del piso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Quiso saber Shiryu.

\- Y eso no es todo, también me di cuenta de que los Guerreros Sagrados de Odín son los Caballeros más poderosos. Añadió más a su respuesta.

\- No blasfemes. Le ordenó Shiryu, mientras que los ojos de Allison se humedecían por lo ocurrido.

\- He decidido serle fiel al Maestro Dolbar, convirtiéndome en un Caballero Defensor del Dios Odín. [Alegó con su apoyo hacia esa bandera, para luego mirar a Allison] Allison, ¿para qué gastas tus energías luchando por Athena?. Ven, únete, jura lealtad a Odín y pelea conmigo. Le ofreció ese deseo de tener todo el poder y lo que ella deseara al alcance de su mano.

\- ¡No, jamás lo haré! ¡Le juré lealtad a Athena y ese es mi destino!. Se negó ella a unir sus fuerzas con esa persona.

\- No puedo creerlo. Quedó Shiryu sorprendido y de ahí llegaba Martin, un tanto mareado pero estaba bien.

\- Shiryu, Allison y Martin, para empezar, tendré que aniquilarlos. Sentenció Hyoga, apuntándoles con el dedo.

\- ¡Por favor, no queremos pelear contigo! ¡Eres el Maestro de Allison, ella te tiene mucho respeto!. Intentó el Oriental en convencerlo pero era en vano e inútil.

\- ¡Peleen o mueran!. [Fue su aviso final, no hubo respuesta de ninguno de los tres] Je, espero que Athena haya sido sepultada por mi Maestro por estos momentos. Se burló el rubio.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!. Preguntó Shiryu pero ya Hyoga volvió al ataque.

\- ¡PELEEN!. Les ordenó y de ahí les dio una fuerte patada que los arrojó a los tres contra el suelo, pero en ese momento, Shiryu logró aferrarse a una de las raíces del pino caído y se levantaron los tres.

Hyoga volvió al ataque, atacando por la espalda a los Caballeros pero fue evadido su ataque, mientras que luego tomaba a Shiryu y lo lanzaba con fuerza contra otro pino, estrellándose y dañando la primera capa de corteza y el impacto provocó que el Casco de la Armadura del Dragón se partiera en dos y cayera sangre al piso y al aire y lo mismo le pasó a la Armadura.

\- ¡Hyoga!. Le llamó Martin, quien iba a atacarlo pero éste lo evadió y lo arrojó con Shiryu y Allison hacia el Oeste de los Bosques rumbo a los acantilados, donde los estrelló contra un enorme árbol.

\- ¡MAESTRO!. Gritó Allison y en ese momento ella y Shiryu agarraron a Hyoga con fuerza del cuello.

\- ¡Hyoga, ¿hablas en serio?!. Preguntó el Oriental sobre lo que dijo anteriormente.

\- ¡En verdad son los tres muy obstinados, tontos Caballeros de Athena!. Les dijo con puro odio en su voz.

\- Hyoga...[Dijo Shiryu, mientras que en aquellos momentos lanzaba a Allison y Martin fuera del peligro, para luego caer rodando por los acantilados hacia las heladas aguas del Mar Nórdico].

\- ¡MAESTROS!. Gritaron los dos chicos al verlos sumergirse en aquellas aguas y cuando intentaban llegar hacia ellos, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡No, no lo hagan!. Les detuvo aquella chica que estaba reunida en el Salón del Trono.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Allison.

\- Yo soy Kazumi Kobayashi, mi hermano me mando aquí para ayudarlos. Dijo la chica, quien portaba su Armadura de Koseifu, de color verde esmeralda con detalles claros junto con unas pequeñas alas de pájaro en su espalda.

\- Tú...¡tú estabas en el Salón del Trono, lo recuerdo!. Mencionó Allison y en aquel momento, la chica se dirigió hacia los acantilados.

\- ¡¿Adónde vas?!. Preguntó Martin y ella los llevó consigo.

\- No teman, saltaremos y ayudaremos a su Maestro. Dijo ella y los tres se sumergieron en las aguas del Mar Nórdico.

Pronto, todos ellos emergieron a la superficie, la siguiente fase de la pelea estaba comenzar.

\- Despierta, Hyoga, por favor. Pidió Shiryu, pero el ruso tomó posiciones de combate y brillaron las Estrellas suyas.

\- ¡Cuidado!. Alertó Kazumi y sacó a Allison y Martin del agua, ya que ésta comenzó a congelarse por efecto del ataque de Hyoga, la cual atrapó a Shiryu y vieron al rubio extender sus brazos en alto.

\- No hay alternativa, Hyoga. Se lamentó Shiryu y mientras que Kazumi acudía para ayudarlo junto con los dos Aprendices, el rubio tomó posiciones de combate y comenzó a preparar su ofensiva, levantando enormes bloques de hielo del suelo acuático.

Shiryu encendió su Cosmos y se liberó de esa prisión de hielo.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"!. Lanzó Hyoga su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN ASCIENDE AL MONTE LU"!. Contra-atacó Shiryu y de ahí lanzó a un gigantesco Dragón.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE VIENTO"!. Atacó Kazumi, lanzando a Hyoga por los aires.

\- ¡"RAYO DE AURORA"!. Atacó Allison a su Maestro.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Atacó Martin y de ahí el bombardeo de poderes atrapó a Hyoga, quien quedó colgado en el aire por el Dragón de Shiryu y éste al quebrarse, soltó al ruso, quien fue lanzado contra las laderas de los acantilados, mientras que su Armadura Naranja era destruida por completo y de ahí colapsaba al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Hyoga!. Se preguntó Shiryu y en ese momento, el ruso cayó al suelo y él se desplomó sobre el agua, desapareciendo la imagen del Dragón de China en su espalda.

Kazumi junto con Martin y Allison fueron a auxiliarlos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por los campos de Asgard, Seiya junto con Bart y Lisa iban moviéndose a toda prisa hacia la Estatua de Odín para salvar a Athena del peligro que pendía sobre ella.

* * *

\- Al final tu poder no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, no pudiste salvar a Athena y has defraudado a tus Aprendices. Esta victoria no tendrá sabor alguno, así que ¡MUERAN!. [Sentenció Ullr y les volvió a atacar con su Espada, pero el afilado golpe fue evadido por Shun y los Hermanos Tod y Rod] No podrás saltar por siempre. Les advirtió con mucha tranquilidad hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¡"AVE FÉNIX"!. Escucharon dos voces familiares, viéndose en el Cielo una inmensa Ave de Fuego, la cual cayó como bomba en picada sobre Ullr, atrapándolo en una intensa bola de fuego.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Qué...Qué demonios está pasando?!. Fue la última pregunta que se hizo el Guerrero Sagrado Ullr, quien cayó muerto por el extremo calor de la ofensiva que había caído sobre él y de ahí, desde las llamas, venían avanzando dos figuras conocidas.

\- El Ave Fénix y su Aprendiz aparecerán siempre que haya maldad en este Mundo. Hemos venido desde muy lejos para eliminar el Mal desde sus Raíces con la Armadura de mi hermano menor. Hizo su entrada el Caballero Ikki de Fénix, quien junto con Nelson, arrojaron al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Ullr.

\- ¡Hermano, llegaste a tiempo para rescatarme!. Dijo Shun, quien se alegró de ver al peli azul.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Shun?. Preguntó Ikki a su hermano, a quien ayudó a levantarlo del suelo.

\- ¿Y ustedes?. Preguntó Nelson a Rod y Todd.

\- Estoy bien, hermano. Dijo el peli verde y lo mismo respondieron sus Aprendices, pero de golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!. Se preguntó Nelson y vieron dos veloces armas blanca dirigirse como boomerangs hacia ellos.

\- ¡Shun, niños, cuidado! [Alertó Ikki pero en ese momento, las dos armas dieron contra las paredes de la Fortaleza, causando una ráfaga que arrojó a Shun al vacío] ¡SHUN!.

\- ¡Ikki!. Gritó el peli verde, mientras que se aferraba a la pendiente con sus "Cadenas" junto con la ayuda de Rod y Todd.

\- ¡Shun!. Gritó Ikki y se dirigió auxiliarlo.

De golpe, un fuerte temblor se hizo sentir y allí llegó el responsable del ataque.

\- ¡Les enseñaré la fuerza de mi Poderoso Odín, Pequeños Insectos!. Exclamó con puro orgullo y maldad el rival, quien fue hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿De dónde salió este monstruo?!. Se preguntó Ikki.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Nelson hacia el rival.

\- ¡Yo soy el Guerrero Sagrado Rung y si ustedes se arrodillan ante nuestro Maestro Sagrado Dolbar, nuestro Gran Dios Odín, les perdonaré la vida!. Les dio esa oferta de salvación, tras haberse presentado.

Rung era un hombre de gran estatura con 2,25 mts, poseía un cuerpo ancho y muy musculoso, era de tez semi-clara con una cabellera de color blanca hasta llegar un poco más allá de su nuca, además de que tenía una prominente barba de color blanco, además de un traje gris oscuro junto con su Armadura y dos pesadas y gigantescos boomerangs.

\- ¡No seas tonto, mi vida solo le pertenece a la Diosa Athena!. Le advirtió Ikki.

\- ¡Entonces tendrán que vencerme!. Los desafió Rung y de ahí golpeó con el Boomerang de su mano izquierda, pero Ikki y Nelson lo evadieron.

\- ¡"PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX"!. Lanzaron ambos, Maestro y Aprendiz, su golpe contra el rival, el cual atravesó su casco hasta su cerebro.

En aquellos momentos, al caer en el lado occidental de los acantilados, Rung no parecía haber sufrido golpe alguno y Yukiko había llegado justo a tiempo, cuando vio que el gigantesco rival se recuperaba del golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaron Ikki, Nelson y Yukiko.

\- ¡Jajajaja, MUERAN!. Les lanzó su contra-ofensiva, los Boomerangs dieron contra los cuerpos de Ikki y Nelson, formando toda una tormenta de rayos y aparato eléctrico, además de causarles un gran dolor, para festejos y risas de Rung.

\- ¡Jajajaja! En realidad solo viste lo que querías ver, ahora: Enfrenta la realidad. Sentenció Ikki con Nelson revelaron lo que verdaderamente ocurrió durante el combate.

\- ¡¿Qué?! [Quiso saber Rung y para su horror, los dos Boomerangs habían atravesado su pecho, causándole un gran dolor e intentaba quitárselos de encima] ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Los gritos de desesperación de Rung llevaron a que se quitara los Boomerang, cayendo al suelo, supuestamente muerto.

\- ¡Shun, niños!. Gritó Ikki y con Nelson fueron a ayudarlos a los tres que estaban en problemas.

\- ¡Hermano, Nelson!. Les llamaba el peli verde pero la pendiente se quebró y casi caía al Vacío, siendo salvado por Ikki y su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Shun, niños, vamos a subirlos!. Les anunció el peli azul.

\- ¡Hermano!. Se alegró el peli verde.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó Ikki, mientras que él y Nelson eran levantados en el aire y para su sorpresa descubrían que Rung aún estaba vivo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ahora verán a Odín!. Exclamó y con golpeó a ambos con su Boomerang, el suelo que estaba bastante inestable, se partió y todos ellos cayeron al vacío, gritando y perdiéndose en la Oscuridad.

\- ¡No, no!. Gritó Yukiko, mientras que caía de rodillas al piso, sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido hecho nada por ayudarlos.

* * *

Estaba llegando el Amanecer y con ello, Seiya junto con Bart y Lisa atravesaban los Bosques de Asgard para dirigirse hacia la Estatua de Odín, habían estado toda la noche sin detenerse por nada en el Mundo, tenían que salvar a la Diosa inmediatamente pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo seguidos por Kazuya, el cual portaba una Armadura parecida a la V2 de Pegaso, pero ésta era de color azul con detalles en relámpagos plateados.

En el agua, la imagen del Dragón de China volvió a aparecer en la espalda de Shiryu y Hyoga tambaleaba tras el combate contra él, Martin, Allison y Kazumi, los cuales lo estaban auxiliando.

Por todo el Palacio Valhalla y Asgard se vivía un extraño silencio, en el Vacío, Shun junto con Ikki, Nelson y los Hermanos Flanders habían sobrevivido a la caída, mientras que el Guerrero Sagrado Rung halló la muerte en aquellos acantilados.

\- ¡Resistan, aún están con vida!. Gritó Yukiko y comenzaba a sacarlos de allí, tomando las "Cadenas de Andrómeda" y sacándolos de ese sitio.

* * *

En las afueras del Palacio, Seiya, Bart, Lisa y seguidos por Kazuya fueron subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, a saltos y llegaron finalmente hacia la zona de la Estatua de Odín.

\- Es...¡Es Saori!. Dijo Seiya sorprendido de ver a la Diosa atrapada en el Navío de Odín.

\- Al parecer ustedes tres son los únicos Caballeros de Athena que siguen con vida. Dijo una voz familiar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, Se giró Bart y allí estaba el oponente.

\- Cuando acabe con ustedes, el Santuario será nuestro, será del Maestro Dolbar ¡PARA SIEMPRE!. Juró Loki (Roki), quien tomó posiciones de combate.

\- Eso es una mentira, rescataremos a Athena, no dejaremos que nos derrotes. Juró Seiya.

\- ¡"LA FUERZA DEL DRAGÓN" Y "EL PUÑO DEL LOBO"!. Exclamó Loki y lanzó su doble ofensiva.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Contra-atacó Seiya.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacó Bart.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!. Atacó Lisa al rival junto con sus dos Camaradas.

La potente jauría de lobos de Loki se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero los ataques dieron en el blanco, golpeando al rival en el pecho pero uno de ellos agarró a Seiya con fuerza del cuello y elevándolo en el aire, no sin antes rasgar el suelo.

\- Jajajaja. Río Loki y a pesar de tener un hilo de sangre bajando por su labio, éste le dio a los tres un golpe que los arrojó hacia la otra parte de la zona.

\- ¡Loki!. Escuchó una voz y de ahí apareció Kazuya.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kazuya, ya me tenía que tú, "Burro con Alas", estarías del bando de Athena y estos malditos Caballeros, eres un traidor junto con tus hermanas, pero no te preocupes, te enviaré junto con tus hermanas y con estos desgraciados al Infierno!. Juró Loki, quien le lanzó su ataque contra el joven, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo.

\- ¡Siempre fuiste un maldito infeliz, Loki! ¡"METEOROS DE TRUENO"!. Lanzó Kazuya su ofensiva contra el rival, quien pudo destruir todo el ataque enemigo por completo y de ahí fue en auxilio de Seiya y los demás.

\- _"¡¿Qué es esto?!"._ Se preguntó Seiya por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Loki se quitó la sangre de su labio.

\- El Principio del Fin. Fue la sentencia del enemigo y se lanzó contra ellos, pero en ese momento, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula inferior, mandándolo a volar por los aires, pero en el último momento agarró a Seiya con fuerza.

\- ¡Maestro!. Gritó Bart con Lisa.

\- ¡"TEMPESTAD DE ODÍN"!. Lanzó otra potente ofensiva contra Seiya, un fuerte golpe que lo arrojó contra el suelo, destruyendo el mismo y volvía a su posición.

\- No me dejaré vencer...es mi deber junto con Bart y Lisa en defender a Athena a costa de nuestras vidas. Se negó el muchacho a rendirse, salió de los escombros y fue hasta el rival.

\- Son unos tontos al creer que esos trucos van a funcionar conmigo, ¡LOS VENCERÉ, SEIYA, BART, LISA Y KAZUYA!. Juró Loki, quien extendió sus brazos para enfrentarlos.

\- ¡"PUÑO KEN ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"!. Atacó Seiya al rival con un bombardeo muy severo.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE TRUENO"!. Se unió Kazuya a las ofensivas.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacó Bart.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!. Atacó Lisa al rival.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SON UNOS TONTOS!. Los maldijo Loki, mientras que era su Armadura destruida y lo atrapaban entre todos para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!. Gritó Seiya y estampó a Loki contra el piso, mientras que volvía a levantarse pero su Armadura estaba severamente dañada y caían restos y fragmentos todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Agh! Son unos simples Caballeros...ustedes no pueden derrotarme...¡AGH! ¡TONTOS!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Guerrero Sagrado Loki, quien cayó muerto al suelo tras un duro combate, su Armadura terminó por destruirse y voló su sangre de la boca y las heridas recibidas.

Seiya y Kazuya con Bart y Lisa se le acercaron.

\- _"Roki, nuestros poderes tal vez eran iguales, sin embargo, nuestras causas son distintas. Pudimos derrotarte al final de la Batalla, la diferencia es que tú quemaste tu Cosmo solo para satisfacer tus propios Deseos, mientras que nosotros encendimos nuestro Cosmos en pos de la Justicia"._ Dijo Seiya al caído sus verdades.

En ese momento, él se volteó y se encontraron cara a cara con Kazuya.

\- ¿Están todos bien?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Sí, estamos bien, pero, tú eres...Dijo Seiya.

\- Soy Kazuya, Guerrero Sagrado de Odín pero estoy de su parte, vi todo lo que pasó con Frey y Athena, mis hermanas fueron a ayudarlos a ustedes y a sus amigos del peligro de los enemigos que estaban por aquí. Se presentó el muchacho.

\- Mucho gusto y gracias por ayudarnos. Le agradeció Bart al chico y chocaron los cinco, pero en aquellos momentos, llegó Dolbar, listo para el combate.

\- Los Guerreros Sagrados no me sirven para nada, creí que podrían derrotarte a ti, a tus Aprendices y al traidor de Kazuya pero veo que no fue así. Dijo el rival, burlándose de todos ellos y mostrando su superioridad.

\- Una persona que dice creer en Dios, debería avergonzarse de tales palabras, ¡VAS A CONOCER NUESTRA FURIA!. Juró Seiya, mientras que cerraba los puños.

\- ¡Ahora soy el Nuevo Señor del Santuario!. Exclamó y sentenció Dolbar, quien se lanzó al asalto contra ellos.

* * *

El Casco de Rung se hizo añicos y a su vez, Yukiko ayudaba a subir a Shun, Ikki, Nelson y los Hermanos Flanders hacia arriba.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Seiya y le lanzó un golpe contra Dolbar pero éste lo esquivó.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE TRUENO"!. Lanzó Kazuya su ofensiva contra el enemigo.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, DOLBAR!. Le lanzó Lisa y con Bart una patada pero éste la repelió.

Seiya cayó al suelo tras su fallido golpe.

\- ¡Increíble, se mueve mucho más rápido que los Caballeros Dorados!. Se quedó Seiya sorprendido.

\- ¡Ahhhhh!. Gritó Dolbar y lanzó un ataque contra el castaño y el peli negro, a quienes agarró, elevó y arrojó contra las paredes del Palacio Valhalla, destruyendo las dos Armaduras, las cuales quedaron regadas por todas partes.

\- ¡Juré que protegería a Athena...!. Juró Seiya.

\- Ya me estoy aburriendo: ¡"ESCUDO DE ODÍN"! ¡JAJAJAJAJA, MUERAN!. Invocó Dolbar su ataque, el cual lo repitió contra Seiya, Kazuya, Bart y Lisa, mientras que Shun llegaba con Yukiko, la cual los curó con su "Cosmos Curativo" y a los demás.

\- ¡Seiya, chicos!. [Gritó Shun y con la ayuda de Yukiko, Rod y Todd atacaron al rival con las "Cadenas de Andrómeda", pero Dolbar los arrojó contra las paredes del Palacio].

En ese momento, regresaron los cuatro de aquella Dimensión donde habían caído.

\- ¡Era mi amigo Shun!. Señaló Seiya al peli verde herido.

\- Veo que no sabes comportarte ni siquiera al borde de la Muerte, si siguen así, dudo de qué les sirva de algo su Cosmo, ¡hasta para perder hay que hacerlo con honor! ¡No se resistan!. Les ordenó Dolbar de que se rindieran.

\- Desafortunadamente mi problema es que no sé rendirme fácilmente. Advirtió Seiya y se levantó.

\- Juré proteger a mis hermanas después de que quedáramos huérfanos y fuimos adoptados por Frey y Freya, ¡tú eres el verdadero villano, Dolbar!. Dijo Kazuya y fueron a enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Seguiremos combatiendo hasta que salvemos a Athena, es la única que puede mantener a la Tierra en paz!. Ten eso en mente. [Advirtió Seiya y con los tres amigos se lanzaron contra Dolbar, pero en el aire éste los contra-atacó y arrojó contra el suelo] ¡Nunca nos daremos por vencidos!. Juraron ellos pero el rival llegó y les dio una feroz paliza, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Kazuya!. Gritó Ikki junto con Nelson en las escaleras.

Dolbar fue hasta ellos.

\- Ahora el tiro de gracia. Estaba listo para darles el golpe final, sin embargo alguien llegó hasta ellos.

\- Hyoga. Dijo Seiya, sorprendido de verlo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, Hyoga, acaba con estos tontos!. Le ordenó Dolbar tras reírse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?!. Preguntó Seiya.

\- Dos Caballeros que se dicen hermanos están por matarse, observa, será divertido; Athena. Dijo el rival, mientras que Hyoga extendía sus brazos y le hablaba Dolbar a Athena.

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!. Preguntó Seiya y en ese momento...

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Eh? Pero Hyoga, ¿Qué estás esperando? Acaba con Seiya, sus Aprendices y Kazuya, ¿acaso ya no eres uno de mis Guerreros Sagrados? ¿Qué te sucedió?. Preguntó Dolbar con sorpresa.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, ¡soy un Caballero de Athena y voy a defenderla!. Respondió Hyoga y comenzó a formar los Copos de Nieve y la Constelación del Cisne.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Dolbar, aterrado y retrocediendo.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"!. Lanzó Hyoga su ofensiva, todo un bombardeo contra el enemigo, mientras que congelaba el cuerpo del rival y se lanzaba cuerpo a tierra para atraparlo y éste se defendía con sus rayos rojos.

\- ¡Tendré que recordarte mi gran poder!. [Le advirtió el peli blanco pero en ese momento, Hyoga le dio un terrible golpe en la mandíbula inferior, sin embargo, Dolbar lo agarró por sorpresa, sus piernas estaban congeladas y lo arrojó contra el suelo, atacándolo con su poder]. ¡Jejejejeje!. Río el villano.

* * *

\- Hyoga...Dijo Shiryu, mientras que subía la pendiente de las Montañas junto con Martin, Allison y Kazumi.

* * *

Hyoga había sido derrotado por el rival, cayó al suelo, vencido.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Yo tengo el Poder de Odín sobre la Tierra. [Se río y festejó Dolbar, tras liberarse del huelo que lo había atrapado].

\- ¡Athena, te protegeremos!. Juró Seiya.

\- ¡LLEGÓ SU FIN!. Exclamó Dolbar y les lanzó su ofensiva, pero en ese momento, Ikki y Nelson se interpusieron, recibiendo el golpe.

\- ¡IKKI, NELSON!. Gritó Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, Lisa, salven a Athena...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Les pidió el Ave Fénix y con su Aprendiz fueron lanzados contra las rocas, mientras que Dolbar agarraba a Seiya con fuerza por la cabeza.

\- ¡Llegó su fin, ¿lo has visto, Athena?! ¡Tus Caballeros ya no sirven para nada, los he derrotado, sin embargo, mataré lentamente a tus últimos Caballeros, espero que disfrutes del espectáculo!. [Se burló hacia ello, pero de golpe, un misterioso Cosmos Dorado apareció y los separó a ellos de Dolbar]

Iluminados y protegidos por aquella Energía Dorada, allí fueron envueltos Seiya y sus acompañantes, incluyendo Jessica, la cual había sido atraída también por esa misteriosa fuerza. En los Cielos aparecieron las Constelaciones de Sagitario, Cáncer, Géminis, Virgo, Piscis y Capricornio, todas ellas llamaron la atención de Shun, Ikki, Rod, Todd y Shiryu y con ello aparecieron las Armaduras Doradas.

\- ¡Tenemos el poder!. Exclamaron Seiya, Bart, Lisa, Martin, Allison y Kazuya, éste último portaba una Armadura parecida a la de Sagitario, pero ésta era de color plateado con detalles negros y una gema triangular invertida azul zafiro y alas azules.

Dolbar se preparó para el último round.

\- ¡Encenderemos nuestros Siete Sentidos para salvar a la Princesa Athena! ¡Elevaré nuestro Cosmo para recuperar nuestra amistad!. Exclamó Seiya y con toda esa energía acumulada, pegó un salto en el aire hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quedó Dolbar sorprendido.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO! [Exclamó Seiya y apareció el Caballo de la Mitología Griega que se unía con el castaño] ¡"PUÑO DE LA ESTRELLA DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Seiya su ofensiva, la cual fue todo un bombardeo contra Dolbar.

\- ¡"DESTELLO SEED"!. Atacó Kazuya, el cual era similar a la "Cometa de Pegaso" pero de color verde y que una vez lanzada, ésta se dividía y era similar a los "Meteoros de Pegaso".

\- ¡Seiya y Kazuya no están solos! ¡"METEOROS DE VIENTO"!. Atacó Kazumi al rival.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacó Bart de Géminis.

\- ¡"EL TESORO DEL CIELO"!. Atacó Lisa de Virgo.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Atacó Jessica de Cáncer.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Atacó Martin de Capricornio.

\- ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!. Atacó Allison de Piscis.

Todas las ofensivas dieron en el blanco, la feroz intensidad de los bombardeos comenzaron a destruir la Armadura de Dolbar, el cual aún tenía fuerzas para continuar luchando, de ahí, Seiya preparó el Arco y Flechas Dorados.

\- ¡Dolbar, recibirás la Flecha Justiciera!. Advirtió Seiya, iluminado por su Cosmos Dorado.

\- Dispara si te atreves, Pegaso. [Lo desafió el rival y se levantó, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa] Aunque me quites la vida, jamás podrás deshacer el hechizo que mantiene prisionera a Athena, ¡jajajajajaja!. Te juro que Athena no volverá a este Mundo. Hum, no podrás disparar. Se burló de ellos.

\- ¡Perdón, Saori!. Tuvo Seiya que ceder y bajar el Arco y la Flecha.

\- ¿Está es la valentía los Caballeros de Athena? ¡Jajajajajaja!. Comenzó a celebrar, Dolbar y a reírse de ellos.

\- ¡Seiya, dispara!. Escucharon una voz y subido en la Estatua de Odín, herido y con las ropas dañadas, portando la Espada del Dios de Asgard, se hallaba aquel rubio que adoptó a Kazuya, Kazumi y Yukiko.

\- Pero si es Frey. Lo reconoció Dolbar al rubio.

\- ¡Frey!. Gritaron Kazuya, Kazumi y Yukiko.

\- _"Mi hermano"._ Pensó Freya desde el Palacio.

\- ¡Seiya, chicos, yo me encargaré de que Athena salga de este hechizo, ustedes eliminen a Dolbar!. Les pidió Frey, mientras que seguía subiendo hasta la cima.

\- ¡Detente, Frey, la Ira de Odín caerá sobre Asgard y todos seremos destruidos!. Le ordenó Dolbar de que bajara.

\- ¡Un Malvado Líder Religioso será destruido junto con la Imagen de Odín, si Athena logra perdonarnos, la deshonra de Asgard será lavada y Athena nos protegerá!. Sentenció Frey y desobedeció su orden.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS, FREY!. Le advirtió Dolbar y le disparó varias veces su ofensiva.

\- ¡Será mejor que de causarme dolor, la Imagen de Odín se derrumba y junto con ella esta tierra, que ha manchado indignamente de maldad!. Se negó Frey a detener su marcha, ejercía una gran resistencia y continuaba el ascenso.

Seiya estaba listo, volvió a preparar la Flecha Dorada.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Gritó el peli blanco y el último ataque derribó al rubio, quien cayó sobre la Corona de Odín.

Aún estando herido, sangrando y debilitado por todos los golpes, Frey se levantó y tomó su Espada, listo para llevar a cabo el golpe, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, incluyendo de Freya, los Hermanos Kobayashi y Dolbar junto con los Caballeros y sus Aprendices.

\- Seiya, Bart, Kazuya, amigos, por favor, créanme, ¡Athena regresará!. Juró Frey, quien iluminado por una energía azul, alzó la Espada y estaba listo para dar el golpe.

\- ¡No lo permitiré!. Juró Dolbar y preparó su Espada para lanzarla como proyectil contra el rubio.

\- ¡Alto, Dolbar!. Le detuvo Seiya y de ahí, mientras que Frey hundía la Espada y destruía el Hechizo, la Flecha Dorada se dirigió hacia el peli blanco, quien intentó frenarla con su Espada pero ésta fue destruida por la mitad y atravesó su pecho, provocando explosiones Doradas.

\- ¡ATHENA!. Gritó Frey por la chica, mientras que se oscurecía todo y aparecían muchas luces.

\- ¡TE SALVARÉ!. Gritó Seiya, mientras que la Estatua de Odín se elevaba hacia los Cielos, el Sacerdote Frey había dado su vida por Athena y con ello, logró destruir el hechizo. El Representante de Asgard Dolbar observaba con terror y sin poder moverse, hasta que fue destruido por la Espada de Odín, la cual lo arrojó al Vacío, provocando su muerte, mientras que Saori caía desde los Cielos y era salvada por Seiya, quien voló con las Alas de Sagitario.

\- ¡Lo logró!. Gritó Bart y fueron a verlos en el otro lado de la zona.

\- ¿Estás bien; Saori?. Preguntó el castaño a la chica, quien finalmente abrió los ojos y asintió positivamente.

\- Siempre confíe en ti, Seiya. Dijo Saori, viendo que estaba bien y de ahí terminaba todo el terremoto y las luces.

\- _"Frey, tu sacrificio fue el más grande de todos, no solo has salvado a Asgard, sino también a la Diosa Athena de las garras de Dolbar, siempre te tendré en mis recuerdos, tú nos diste hogar, nos adoptaste junto con mis hermanas cuando perdimos a nuestros padres y jamás nos abandonaron. Prometo que siempre lucharé por la paz y la Justicia de Asgard y de todo el Mundo, no permitiré que nadie lastime a Kazumi y a Yukiko y pelearé con los Caballeros Dorados para proteger la paz y el orden en este Mundo. Adiós, Frey muchas gracias"._ Agradeció Kazuya, mientras que llegaban sus hermanas y compartían un abrazo, a pesar de las peleas que tenía con Kazumi, él jamás permitiría que nadie les hiciera algún daño, jamás.

Los restos de la Estatua de Odín quedaron desperdigados por los ahora verdes campos y en especial sobre los riscos, donde sobre la Corona de Hierro, comenzó a florecer las flores, el pasto, todo recobraba vida y esperanza para Asgard.

\- No puedo creerlo. Dijo Bart sorprendido de ver a ese Gigantesco Árbol Sagrado que estaba ante ellos y con la Luz del Sol.

\- Esto es como si estuviéramos en el Paraíso. Observó Seiya con asombro.

\- Es como si toda la Belleza reprimida resurgiera, para reemplazar la maléfica Imagen de Odín y así recobrar la armonía natural de nuestra amada tierra. Alegó Saori, mientras que Freya no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ese Árbol.

\- El Árbol...este es el Legendario Árbol del Universo. Dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntaron Bart, Seiya, Lisa, Martin, Allison y Jessica.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?. Preguntó Shiryu, quien ya no tenía su brazo prisionero del hielo y estaban allí todos reunidos junto con Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Rod, Todd, Nelson y los demás.

\- ¿El "Árbol del Universo"?. Preguntó Seiya.

\- Así es: El Yggdrasill ha vuelto y con ello, la armonía y la paz sobre Asgard también. Les contó Kazuya, mientras que partían de allí, listos para volver a casa.

Y era la hora de la despedida.

\- Adiós, Kazuya, Kazumi, Yukiko y Freya, cuídense y les deseamos todo lo mejor. Se despidió Saori junto con los Caballeros de esas cuatro personas.

\- Adiós, Diosa Athena y Caballeros, quizás, algún día, nuestros vuelvan a unirse y espero que sea pronto. Fue la despedida de Kazuya junto con sus hermanas, quienes junto con Freya tomaron sus caminos, ellos volvieron a Asgard, mientras que Athena, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Bart, Lisa, Jessica, Allison, Rod y Todd, emprendieron la vuelta a Atenas.

Finalmente, la "Gran Batalla de los Dioses" había terminado y la victoria había sido para los buenos.

¡Gloria a nuestros Héroes que dieron todo por la Tierra, la Justicia, el Amor y la Camaradería!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **La comencé ayer esta historia, el Viernes, es un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con los dos Episodio G y en especial el de "Asesinos", ya que se vienen momentos de suma importancia en este segundo fanfic.**

 **Le mando saludos y muy feliz cumpleaños a mi seguidor y amigo FreedomGundam96, espero que te guste el regalo que te he preparado :D.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, FreedomGundam96! :D.**

 **De parte de tu amigo y Camarada: MontanaHatsune92**


End file.
